Fantasia navideña teñida de sangre
by Hyorin Tokiya
Summary: Al parecer no había muerto porque el cuchillo con el que intentaron matarme estaba desafilado-Ahora siempre que miro tus ojos recuerdo esa calidez que trajeron a mi existencia,pero al parecer no soy para ti-Contest: S.L.N


Disclaimer: Claro los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer pero la historia si es mía, aquí obvio todos son humanos, Disfrútenla.

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: Fantasía navideña teñida de sangre_._

Penname: _Krystel01_

Summary: Bella esperaba con ansias esta próxima navidad pero casualidad del destino o no, su familia fue masacrada esa tan feliz noche y de esa noche de terror solo sobrevivió bella, quien después de esa masacre no volvió a festejar la navidad, Santa solo le recordaban los colores de su tragedia, se fue al lugar mas calido donde la navidad casi podría pasar desapercibida por ella y ahora es policía tratando de ayudar a otros de la misma manera en que ese misterioso policía Edward Cullen la ayudo. Contest: S.L.N

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward/ Bella

Número de palabras: 6318 (según Word)

Imagen utilizada: 2 Punto de encuentro

Canción utilizada: 16- All by Myself, Celine Dion

Frase utilizada: 4-La primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar… para siempre.

**Bella POV**

Este año estaba emocionada de recibir esta navidad con mi familia porque esta iba a ser la primera vez en mas de 5 años que lo hacíamos; mi padre Charlie con su trabajo de abogado siempre estaba afuera en estas fechas tratando de hace a otras familias felices, menos a la suya propia yo no es que no este orgullosa de mi padre por hacer esto ya que mi padre siempre tuvo esa forma de ser, de querer ayudar a todo el mundo por esa razón se convirtió en un famoso abogado y mi madre Reené era encargada de los jóvenes que salían en libertad condicional, peligroso dirían otros, pero mi madre tenia un gran amor por su trabajo, nos decía que era gratificante ayudar a jóvenes como nosotros sus hijos, Ah por cierto mi nombre es Isabella y mis hermanos son Demetri y Félix, estamos a 25 de diciembre y estoy feliz de decir que por primera vez me siento como en una película navideña tonta y cursi,

-Bella, mama dice que bajes para ayudar con la cena- me grito mi querido hermano Demetri.

-claro, ahora voy- conteste mientras terminaba de acomodar mi cabello perfectamente rizado, maquillaje perfectamente impecable y mi vestido blanco hecho de satén me lo regalo mi madre esta mañana, mis hermanos podían decir que parecía de novia pero en realidad ahora con el puesto ajustándose a mis curvas podía decir que de verdad parecía en realidad una princesa, termine de amarrar la tiras del vestido detrás de mi cuello ya que este vestido tenia corte imperial con escote en V y se amarraba detrás del cuello. Baje con cuidad las escaleras ya que también estaba estrenando unos zapatos Manolo Blahnik que me regalo Félix.

-bella te ves hermosa, sabia que se te vería perfecto- me dijo mi madre vestida impecablemente con un vestido color violeta de satén solo que el de ella era estilo griego con un solo hombro y tenia unos vuelos alrededor del vestido dándole un aura mas increíble mientras seguía preparando uno postre con crema batida y frutas, sonreí mientras meneaba la cabeza, solo ella podía hacer la cena y seguirse viendo como modelo en una revista navideña, y mire a mi alrededor para encontrarme con la sala decorada con lujos y un pino salido exactamente de una revista y con mas detalles laboriosos que de verdad hacían de este momento casi una fantasía navideña como de esas que te presentan en las revistas de decoración de interiores refiriéndose a estas fechas. Mi padre llego alrededor de las 8 de la tarde también vestido como si fuéramos a ir a algún baile, se que suena raro incluso para una simple cena en casa pero mi madre había insistido que asi fuera ya que debía de celebrarse el que estuviéramos todos juntos este dia en especial, aunque debía admitir que mi familia parecía contenta con esta idea ya que los chicos a pesar de estar incómodos en sus trajes no podían quitar esa sonrisa de tranquilidad y paz que solo puedes sentir realmente en esta fecha, ayude a mi mama a traer primero el enorme pavo que había hecho que mi madre realmente perdiera la cabeza buscando recetas para prepararlo y demás acompañantes para esta cena pero mi padre con una sonrisa abrió una botella de champaña.

-esto es para celebrar todos los hecho importantes de nuestras vida este año y agradecérselo al señor por permitirnos llegas a este momento le agradezco el permitir estar con mi hijo Félix cuando al fin se comprometió con nuestra querida Renata y a mi hijo Demetri por permitirle convertirse en doctor pero principalmente a mi hermosa hija Bella por sus 18 años y espero que tanga el corazón de hacer algo grande con su vida, de cualquier modo estaremos orgullosos de ti, Brindemos- dijo con una sonrisa mi padre mientras la familia entrechocaba las copas burbujeantes y bebíamos aun con la felicidad rebosando en mi interior, justo antes de comenzar a cenar en la puerta principal se escucho un gran estruendo causando que todos saltáramos de las sillas y de repente entraron un grupo de alrededor de 8 personas todas vestidas de negro y además con capas ondeantes de negro también causando que se vieran mas como algún monstruo que humanos, siquiera antes de que mi padre pudiera decir algo entre dos personas sujetaron a mi padre por la espalda y a mis hermanos también los sujetaron a mi madre la tenían perfectamente sujetas al igual que a mi, las personas comenzaron a traer contenedores raros y unos filosos utensilios que daban dolor con solo verlos antes si quiera de que pudiera alguien de la familia decir algo las personas que sujetaban a mi padre acercaron un cuchillo ornamentado cerca de su cuello y sin decir mas lo presionaron a su piel cortando su cuello a lo largo causando que los ojos de mi padre se abrieran de la impresión y estas personas comenzaron a juntar en recipientes la sangre que emanaba de ese corte yo solo contuve la respiración y mi mente se desconecto en ese momento porque en realidad lo único que pensaba en este momento es que esto fuera alguna película porque esto no podía estar pasando. Continuaron desangrando a mi padre como si fuera algo de todos los días y mi madre lloraba desconsolada entonces uno de los sujetos encapuchados hizo un asentimiento para la persona que sujetaba a mi madre y del mismo modo fue asesinada, mis hermanos comenzaron a luchar y pronto también les cortaron la garganta ahogando sus replicas, yo aun esta pasmada viendo con horror como todo esto pasaba y solo podía saltar de la impresión cada vez que la sangre de mi familia era colocada en esos extraños contenedores y asi también fue mi turno sentí el mortal frió de un filo correr a través de mi cuello y luego un tibio calor corriendo por mi pecho pronto comencé a sentir la inmaculada oscuridad rodearme y casi pude jurar que sentía el manto de la muerte aferrarse fuertemente a mi alrededor, antes de que pudiera caer completamente en el vació sentí una voz susurrando en mi oído.

-una lastima que una chica hermosa como tu se vaya a perder pero ustedes son perfectos para nuestro ritual, los hemos estado vigilando, su sacrificio será útil para nuestro amo el estará feliz con esto…- dijo esa voz cargada de malicia mientras mi mente se iba a lo desconocido…

Abrí los ojos pensando que probablemente esto era el cielo y al fin estaría muerta, pero… no, porque si esto fuera el cielo yo probablemente ya no sentiría un desconcertante dolor, me levante como pude caminando a través del comedor y ahí vi algo que me saco el aire e hizo a mi corazón doler como si hubiera sido arrancado, mis padres estaban en el piso rodeados por sangre, amortajados, con expresión de terror en sus ojos y pálidos como nunca espere verlos, me acerque a su lado esperando que al verlos despertara de mi pesadilla… pero al parecer esa no era la idea de mi cruel realidad, porque de hecho al verlos mas detenidamente pude realmente ver las atrocidades que habían hecho con ellos: mi madre tenia un agujero en el pecho evidenciando que habían tomado su corazón literalmente, ese hecho casi me hizo vomitar; mis hermanos y mi padre estaban peor, tanto que no pude si quiera seguir mirando solo me levante y Salí trastabillando hacia la puerta elaboradamente decorada de vidrio ahora rota, pude ver con impresión como estaba nevando afuera esto era raro que pasara aquí en Arizona pero supongo que alguno tipo de milagro ocurrió pero ahora afuera todo parecía cubierto como de algodón. Mis hermanos habían jurado que ellos estarían aquí para cuando nevara y mis padres habían dicho entonces que tendrían que ser inmortales para ver eso porque nunca pasaría eso pero al parecer ahora que están allá arriba ellos pudieron controlar un poco el clima, supongo que era una manera de decirme que no estaba sola, pero aun me sentía hundida en un profundo pozo que en vez de agua tenia toda esa sangre que vi, caminé hacia la nieve para comprobar efectivamente que esto era nieve pero creo que en mi actual estado de somnolencia profunda no sentía nada ni física ni emocionalmente, esto lo llamaría mi hermano recién asesinado estado de shock, ni siquiera con mis zapatos de tiras metidos en la nieve pude sentir el frió que debía trasmitir la nieve solo savia que la sentía suave como seda contra mi piel, seguí caminando hasta que vi un punto de luz al lado de mi casa y sentí las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas al reconocerlo vi que era un pequeño pino plantado por mi madre a principios de año y que había prometido que estaría hermoso y enorme para navidad y que seguiría creciendo para que sus nietos los vieran crecer alto como nosotros lo haríamos, nuestra familia era representada por aquel pequeño pinito decorado con unas simples luces blancas que mi madre había hecho que colocaran mis hermanos el pino ahora cubierto de nieve blanca resplandecía gracias a los foquitos prendidos como una luz iluminando mi camino, casi parecía hecho de hielo esa simple imagen me hizo acercarme al pie de este hermoso /N/A: esta es mi imagen utilizada, jajajaaja/y simple pino que era lo único que me recordaba a mi asesinada familia.

-Dios, si estas ahí por favor, se que puedo ser una pagana sin remedio pero solo te pido que cuides a mi familia ya que no esta conmigo mas… AH- solté un grito de desesperación antes de soltarme a llorar desconsoladamente al procesar todos los hechos y obligando a mi cerebro a informarle que todo lo que vi no era una película de gore era verdad, fui testigo de cómo asesinaban a mi familia ENFRENTE DE MIS OJOS, me sentía una inútil e impotente ya que no pude hacer nada por proteger a aquellos que amaba de algo asi… hasta que una sensación de calor se escurrió por mis manos pensé que probablemente seria mi propia sangre pero al bajar la mirada vi que era una sencilla cruz de oro que me había regalado mi mama el dia de mi cumpleaños 16 diciéndome estas sencillas palabras que en aquél momento me parecieron tontas y ahora veía la verdad: lucha por vivir, no importa lo que pase, y en este momento no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo ni de luchar pero el recordar eso de mi mama me dio un poco de fuerza en la tragedia, lo que literalmente me hizo volver a mi ser fue la calidez de una mano apoyada en mi desnudo hombro a causa del vestido, no mire quien me tomo sino que mire hacia atrás en mi camino había dejado una marca de gotas rojas a lo largo de la nieve, mire hacia mi vestido y efectivamente ahora parecía que tenia pequeñas flores rojas en el vestido blanco. Simplemente todo lo blanco con huellas de rojo, el rojo de mi sangre, la sangre de mi familia y de nuestra navidad asesinada por un capricho de alguien raro y perturbado.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Esta bien?- pregunto la voz aterciopelada y musical de la misteriosa persona a mi lado; Que… Por dios de verdad pregunta eso viendo lo obvio.

-Crrr...eo- le conteste en un tartamudeo apenas audible, el solo se quito una gruesa chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. Ese gesto me dio aun mas curiosidad para ver a la persona, porque sinceramente que persona se acerca a una chica que parece mas un fantasma que una persona moribunda… por dentro quiero decir, me sentía muerta por dentro. Finalmente voltee a ver hacia mi salvador y lo único que ocupo toda mi vista fueron unos hermosos orbes verdes como la esmeralda resplandeciendo de vida y preocupación por mi, aunque el joven que tenia frente a mi era muy sexy casi como un Angel enviado por dios y coronando esa perfección estaba su resplandeciente cabello cobrizo resplandeciendo gracias a la ligera luz que obtenía de las luces del pino causando que casi rodeando su belleza inhumana, en otro momento hubiera exclamado un: ¡Válgame dios, pero nunca eh visto a alguien tan bien hecho como tu! Claro internamente, en realidad un: sal conmigo era más normal viniendo de mí.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el comandante de policía, nosotros te ayudaremos, todo esta bien ahora, nada te pasara- me dijo con una voz cargada de tranquilidad, en seguida me llevaron al hospital para cerrar la herida en mi cuello, al parecer no había muerto porque el cuchillo con el que intentaron matarme tenia malo el filo, digamos estaba desafilada, jaja error de asesino novato, jaja no me mataste pensé internamente mientras me decían eso si creo que ahora tengo un humor mas maquiavélico ironías de la vida quien va a saber.

**3 años después**

Ahora vivía en Miami, Florida con mis 21 años cumplidos había estudiado criminología, ciencias forenses y psicología criminal aun no tengo idea de cómo lo hice, pero si me logre graduar como la mejor de mi clase y con tres especialidades porque había decidido ser la mejor policía que pudiera ser porque a partir de la masacre de mi familia decidí ser alguien que pudiera ayudar a otros en situaciones parecidas, ahora iba a hacer pasantia en un laboratorio muy importante de Miami /N/a: no, no es el de CSI: Miami, jajajaja/ con un muy amigo mío llamado Emmett, el trabajaba ahí como agente.

-Hola bella, ¿como estas?- me dijo Emmett en cuanto me vio llegar por las puertas de cristal del laboratorio.

-bien gran agente oso, ¿y tu?- le dije con una sonrisa, el ante eso soltó una carcajada.

-si muy bien, me recordaste a ese show que pasan en playhouse disney del agente oso, siiiiii, ayudare a todos ahora nada mas me falta mi garractia – dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-bueno y ¿en donde trabajare?- le dije con una sonrisa que decía que estaba dispuesta a todo.

-trabajaras con Jasper el es el encargado del laboratorio de Criminalistica, es un tipo genial pero es medio raro y un poco perturbado pero fuera de eso es increíble- dijo mientras me guiaba hacia mi lugar de trabajo pero en cuanto llegamos estaba un hombre con cabello rubio golpeando una sandia causando que nos salpicara a Emmett y a mi.

- Jasper ¿Cuánto hace que no me salpicabas de alguna porquería?, eso quiere decir de tu manera extraña que me quieres- dijo Emmett mientras tomaba un trozo de sandia de su cabello y se lo comía.

-hola Emmett, ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?- dijo amablemente mientras se limpiaba las salpicaduras.

-Oh perdón ella es Isabella Swan; Isabella el es Jasper Whitlock – nos presento Emmett con su tono fuerte de siempre.

-mucho gusto, espero que podamos trabajar un largo tiempo- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano entre sus sorprendentemente suaves manos para su duro trabajo aquí.

-también lo espero- le dije con una sonrisa.

A lo largo de los meses me comencé a adaptar a este trabajo y tuve la gratificación de tener la participación en varios arrestos al poder participar en la investigación de evidencias, pero luego se me informo que tenia que ir a ver al jefe, eso me hizo pensar que estaba en problemas, esto me hacia sentir como si estuviera en la escuela y me hubieran llamado a la oficina del director.

-Adelante señorita Swan- dijo una conocida aterciopelada voz que estaba ocupado hablando con alguien por teléfono mientras me daba la espalada yo me senté mientras pacientemente esperaba mirando mis uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante de esta habitación.

-bueno señorita quiero hablar con usted sobre…- se quedo a la mitad ya que en este momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y se reconocieron a pesar de habernos conocido en la peores circunstancias, claro como podía haber olvidado esos hermosos ojos verdes que en aquel momento me resultaron insultantemente atrayentes en este momento solo me sacaron el aire al ver todo el cuerpo de este ser completamente buenote por donde se le viera.

-Tú eres aquel policía que me encontró, Ammmm… Edward Cullen, ¿no?- le dije con un susurro, porque en realidad me daba vergüenza admitir que el es la razón por la que decidí ser lo que soy ahora una policía que ayuda a los demás ya que yo en realidad no tenia a nadie mas a quien ayudar y familiares en realidad no teníamos mis padres me adoptaron al igual que a mis otros dos hermanos y la familia de mi padre y mi mama nunca nos aceptaron por eso luego se enfadaron cuando se enteraron que heredaba toda la fortuna de mis padres.

-me alegra enterarme de que no has olvidado mi nombre Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa sencilla pero que a mi me pareció del todo sensual.

-bueno y cual es la razón por la que este aquí- le dije la mas amable posible.

-la razón es que le quiero pedir que se uno pero ahora no como investigadora en Criminalistica sino como agente, ¿quiere?- me dijo con una expresión amable.

-pues no se si este lo suficientemente capacitada- le dije con temor ya que nunca vi en realidad esta oportunidad en mi futuro.

-tengo entendido que usted curso el mismo entrenamiento que sus demás compañeros entonces no habrá problema solo es si usted esta dispuesta a dejar su laboratorio por la experiencia de campo- me dijo un poco mas serio, estaba seguro de que el estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme cualquier cosa que quisiera con tal de tenerme dentro del equipo de agentes.

-esta bien, lo haré- le dije mientras Salí de su oficina lo mas rápido posible, al parecer el volver a recordar esa época en que lo conocí me causo mas dolor del que llegue a pensar, estaba aun mas sensible ya que sabia que se acercaba esa horrible fecha del año que aun me causaba pesadillas llenas de color rojo y blanco, si se acercaba navidad, incluso llegue a pensar en irme a algún lugar del mundo en donde no se celebrara la navidad pero al parecer a mi terapeuta no le pareció graciosa mi referencia ante esto me dijo que debía enfrentar esta fecha y lo había hecho muy bien estos tres años pero al parecer el volver a encontrarme con el sexy policía de mi jefe revivió esos recuerdos que mi mente abría suprimido y guardado muy en el fondo de mi subconsciente y en este momento estaba tan frescos como si hubiera sido ayer. Toda la siguiente semana me la pase en arrestos e investigaciones con cadáveres, a veces mi psicólogo me decía que no era bueno para mi el trabajar con cadáveres habiendo pasado por lo que pase pero yo lo veía como una manera de enfrentar esto mas fácil y la verdad tampoco era de esas chicas que huyeran de algo, por eso prefería hacerlo del modo difícil que del fácil y delicado. El lunes de la siguiente semana fue mi semana libre ya que mi terapeuta la había sugerido alejarme y descansar un poco de la muerte que me rodeaba continuamente en mi trabajo me ayudaría a superar mi depresión por las fechas cercanas el temible 25 de diciembre, bueno temible para mi ya que a mis amigos les encantaba aun no entendían mi aversión hacia esta fecha ya que nunca les conté todos los detalles de la muerte de mi familia pero en realidad odiaba a la fecha no por los regalos o los valores de esta época si no por los colores dominantes de esta fecha el Maldito rojo y blanco, no es que huya en cuanto vea el rojo o el blanco solo que esos colores juntos me causaban esos recuerdos aterradores de mi familia mascarada. Por esa razón aunque suene estupido eso me hacia creer que Santa Claus con su estupido traje rojo y blanco parecía burlarse de mi usando esos colores y yo la veía como un demonio salido cada diciembre para torturarme con su inusual y siempre feliz sonrisa para cuando a mi esta fecha era para no festejar si no recordar a esas personas tan importantes para mi que ya no están conmigo y las extrañaba a cada momento, ese lunes en la mañana llore amargamente y decidí sacar mi trasero de la cama y salir a patinar por la orilla del paseo marítimo de Miami era muy normal en esta época hacer eso pero yo solo lo hacia para sacar mi dolor de esta manera, me puse unos short pequeñitos y pegados de deportes y la parte superior de un bikini azul marino claro encima de esto me puse mis jeans y una blusa de tirantes porque a pesar de estar muy cercanos a principios de diciembre en Miami nunca hacia frió era una de las cosas que amaba de aquí no hay frió no mas recuerdos traumatizantes de esa noche, al llegar con mi lujoso Audi R8 Spyder plateado a la playa me saque los jeans y la blusa, me puse mis patines y puse mi Ipod a todo volumen mientras comencé a recorrer todo lo largo de la playa, entonces in querer me distraje viendo la playa y choque contra algo y ese algo se hizo en alguien cuando exclamo un ¡Auuu!.

-Lo siento tanto… Edward, digo jefe Edward- le dije con la mejillas rojas mientras me devoraba con la mirada a un sudoroso Edward sin camiseta mostrando sus envidiables abdominales y su fuerte espalda.

-no aquí solo soy Edward, al parecer tuvimos la misma idea en nuestra semana libre digo mía no se tu- dijo el ayudando a levantarme.

-¿a ti también te dieron semana libre?- le dije mientras arreglaba mi cabello salido de mi coleta.

-bueno casi me obligaron mis superiores al parecer para alguien tan joven trabajo demasiado y no quieren que pierda mi juventud bla- me dijo mientras nos acercamos a una mesa de un restaurante con mesas en el exterior.

- a mi por mis traumas me alejan del trabajo en estas fechas- le dije con voz alegre pensando que no entendía cuales era mis traumas ya que casi nadie los sabia pero se me olvido que de hecho el estuvo ahí cuando mi corazón estallo en miles de pedazos.

-si necesitas contar con alguien puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras- me dijo Edward con una mirada de tristeza.

-sabes que mejor me voy, no quiero tus miradas de lastima y tristeza para la pobre sobreviviente de la masacre en Chicago, nos vemos Jefe Edward- le dije mientras seguía mi camino hacia mi auto, querría salir lo mas pronto de ahí, no es justo que el supiera esa parte de mi pasado, casi nadie la sabia y el que Edward supiera eso de mi causaba que fuera una victima antes sus ojos y siempre lo seria.

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que Bella se hubiera molestado conmigo por solo querer ayudarla por lo que había sucedido, ella siempre formo parte de mi aunque no como amiga o una novia pero esa frágil niña que encontré cubierta de sangre en medio de la nieve, el verla de lejos me pareció alguna fantasía de un hada hermosa pero al acercarme me di cuenta de que era una hermosa chica con mirada perdida y cubierta de sangre, eso no fue nada al ver el gran corte que tenia a lo ancho de su cuello y sangre aun emanando de ella, eso me hizo saltar el corazón de preocupación por esta chica, en otro momento si la hubiera encontrado la hubiera invitado a salir pero en este momento solo tenia la necesidad de protegerla y acercarla a mi para recoger la pedazos de la existencia de esta chica; supongo que el haber perdido a su familia en estas fechas para ella fue una gran choque y mas el ver como los asesinaron. Solté un suspiro antes de volver a mi auto pero esa tarde al regresar a mi casa a mi mente regresaron las imágenes de Isabella en la playa con ese pequeño y ajustado short y ese bikini, el verla asi me hizo pensar que un Angel se me acerco, estaba demasiado sexy para su bien y para mi salud mental no ayudaba mucho el imaginarme a esa niña de nuevo con esa ropa, que seguramente seria la protagonista de mis próximas fantasías. Pronto llego la fiesta navideña del laboratorio claro que no esperaba que se apareciera Bella por aquí ya que odiaba todas estas cosas, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a bella con un vestido corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos y mangas de encaje transparente negro todo su vetado negro, pero se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera casi ilegal, causando que demasiados hombres voltearan a verla para mi gusto, la verdad nadie debía ver a MI Isabella… ¿ella es mía?, ¿En realidad ese sentido de protección que sentí al conocerla fue amor a primera vista? La verdad aun ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella solo sabia que ella es espacial para mí.

-Cullen, serias tan amable de quitar tu sucia mirada de mi cuerpo por favor casi me siento desnuda ante ti si me miras asi- me dijo Bella con una sonrisita inocente.

-Perdón, pero tu mejor que nadie debe saber que si te pones ese vestido es para que te miren asi que no me eches la culpa- le dije con voz altanera mientras tomaba un poco mas de champaña, ella se sentó frente a mi en la mesa soltando una risa sensual.

-claro pero que no se me ve bien, porque entonces no me lo pondré de nuevo- me dijo haciendo un puchero de tristeza.

-no claro que se te ve bien pero ese es el problema se te ve demasiado bien y te lo debes de poner de nuevo- le dije con una sonrisita mientras veía como se mordía tentativamente su relleno y rosado labio.

-bien jefe lo volveré a usar pero solo porque usted lo ordeno- me dijo antes de irse contoneando frente a mi hacia uno de los balcones del salón de recepciones del hotel donde estábamos, al cabo de media hora me preocupe de no volver a ver a bella por ahí, entonces Salí y la encontré en la zona cercana a un pequeño jardín decorado con luces navideñas blancas, haciendo que se viera como una imagen casi irreal.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- le dije con voz cuidadosa ya que la vi sentada en el grueso barandal de este pequeño jardín, ella solo soltó una risa temblorosa mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara probablemente quitando lagrimas de su bello rostro de Angel.

-esa fue la misma inocente pregunta que me hiciste cuando me encontraste, y esas simples palabras me hicieron volver a mi misma, ¿sabes me planeaba suicidar esa semana?- me dijo tristemente mientras se volteaba para mirarme con esos hipnotizantes ojos color chocolates que desde que la vi me hicieron caer ante sus pies como si fuera mi propia diosa dispuesta a salvarme.

-no lo sabia pero eso hubiera sido muy triste porque la humanidad hubiera perdido una belleza irremplazable como tu- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-tu voz fue la que me hizo querer luchar por mi vida y el ver como tu me salvaste de esa manera con esas simples palabras me hizo decidirme por ser policía para salvar a otros de maneras como tu lo hiciste, estaba destrozada y tu sin embargo me hiciste conservar ese ultimo fragmente de mi existencia conmigo, creo que en realidad es porque en ese momento me enamore de ti pero creo que simplemente estaba demasiado rota para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi corazón y asi la primera vez que nos encontramos, nuestros ojos se unieron, pero no era el momento. Años después nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar... para siempre. (N/a: la frase utilizada:)porque de verdad ahora siempre que miro tus ojos recuerdo esa calidez que trajeron a mi existencia difusa, de verdad creo que tendré que agradecerle mi vida a tus ojos no a ti, ya que al parecer no soy para ti- me dijo dolida mientras se iba de mi lado yo la tome de su brazo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir y cuestionarme sobre mi ética de trabajo, cuantas veces eh tenido ganas de besarte locamente sin importar nada, las veces que eh querido abrazarte y no dejarte ir de mi lado, hacerte mía toda la noche para hacerte gemir mi nombre sin control pero no lo puedo hacer porque solo tu quieres que seamos colegas de trabajo, y yo no te obligare a nada que tu no quieras- le dije mientras la soltaba esperaba que me dejaras solo en cambio ella se puso frente a mi con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y de repente me soltó una cachetada, impresionado por su comportamiento iba a soltarle una replica, pero antes que ninguna palabras corriera entre nosotros ella coloco sus brazos detrás de mi cuello haciendo que sus manos se enredaran en el cuello de mi nunca causándome un estremecimiento de placer, sentía su dulce aliento chocar contra mi boca.

-quiero creeme, ¿sabes que al diablo con esto? besame como siempre has querido, abrázame contra tu cuerpo y no me dejes salir de la prisión de tus brazos, también quiero que me hagas tuya… porque desde que nuestros ojos se encontraron soy tuya, toda mi existencia es tuya Edward- me dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi con avidez, no tarde en cumplir con su pedido. Nuestros labios se encontraron en una explosión de calor y frió, de sensación de ardor y placer mientras nuestras manos recorrían con avidez el cuerpo del otro sin recordar que aun estábamos en una fiesta, con mucha dificultad me aparte de ella.

-Dios de verdad eso fue increíble, jefe Cullen debería saber que esto esta muy mal- me dijo con una sonrisita traviesa, yo me acerque a ella para besar su cuello que ahora sabia que nunca podría superar la adición al saber de su suave piel.

-y usted me tiene prisionero de su corazón agente Swan, no piensa liberarme- le dije contra la piel de su cuello- causando un gemido de parte de ella.

-no en este siglo Cullen, usted es ahora todo mío ¿supongo?- me dijo mirándome seriamente mientras a su modo raro me preguntaba si estábamos juntos, solté un suspiro pero la volví a besar antes de contestar.

-claro Bella desde que esos hermosos ojos me deslumbraron no eh podido dejar de pensar en ellos y mi corazón no respondía con nadie mas que tu presencia- le dije mientras la estrechaba contra mi, aun después de tres años de haberla perdido de radar ella seguía pareciendo una pequeña y frágil muñeca que sentí entre mis brazos fría.

-entonces ¿Qué somos?- me dijo bella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo en ese barandal.

- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia Isabella Swan?- le conteste con otra pregunta, ella bajo y con expresión neutral me miro.

-claro Edward Cullen, ahora eres mío mientras esto dure- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras me besaba con pasión, nos separamos tratando de recuperar la respiración, a lo lejos en la fiesta se comenzó a escuchar una canción.

/Canción: All by myself- Celine Dion/

When I was young  
>I never needed anyone<br>And making love was just for fun  
>Those days are gone <p>

-¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- pregunte con una sonrisa a Isabella quien solo asintió estando mas que feliz y dispuesta a estar entre mis brazos y cerca de mi.

-lo que adoro de estar asi contigo es que puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón, eso me hacer saber que tu eres humano y no el Angel que pensé que eras- me dijo antes de seguir meciéndonos al ritmo de la suave música.

__Livin' alone  
>I think of all the friends I've known<br>When I dial the telephone  
>Nobody's home <p>

-¿Como te sientes en este momento?, aun odias la navidad- le dije con voz suave, ella solo rió suavemente.

-claro que no, solo que digamos que me pongo melancólica al recordar que ellos ya no están conmigo y no es justo que yo aun este aquí feliz festejando el dia en que ellos fueron cruelmente asesinados, no quiero hacer eso, por eso mejor no celebro navidad- me dijo con voz quebrada.

-entonces ¿porque viniste?- le dije ahora intrigado de ella completamente.

-porque Emmett me obligo, ese Enorme oso casi me llevo cargando a casa de su esposa y mi mejor amiga Rose, asi que digamos que entre los dos conspiraron para que viniera- me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Entonces… ¿tus amigos son Como tu familia? - le dije con un susurro.

-si, de cierto modo Emmett me recuerda demasiado a la forma de ser de mi hermano Félix, era igual de idiota pero aun asi los quiero mucho- me dijo con otra de esas radiantes sonrisas.

__All by myself  
>Don't wanna be<br>All by myself  
>Anymore <p>

-Entonces te prometeré una cosa: ya no estarás sola y yo siempre estaré ahí para ti al igual que esa noche en que confiaste en mí para ayudarte confía en mí para este momento de reparar tu corazón y hacer que vuelvas a ser como se que te reservas el ser- le dije con las palabras que pude encontrar ya que yo de verdad queria ayudarla a que volviera a ser como ella era antes de todos los asesinatos.

-¿no te gusto como soy ahora?- me dijo con una tierno susurro.

-claro que si pero solo que pareces un poco perdida y rodeada de oscuridad, yo quiero iluminar de nuevo esa hermosa existencia tuya, ¿me permites?- le dije con voz seria.

-claro mi sexy príncipe lucha contra mi oscuridad, de verdad espero que ganes- me dijo dándome una triste sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntitas y besarme con dulzura destilando de sus labios

__Hard to be sure  
>Sometimes I feel so insecure<br>And love so distant and obscure_  
><em>Remains the cure 

En el fondo de mi Corazón estaba preparándome para encontrar esa fuerza para ayudar a mi Hermosa niña a lidiar con su temible y horripilante pasado para que mirara un brillante futuro sin sentimientos oscuros que eclipsaban esa aura que solo a veces podía mirar en sus ojos, quiero luchar por recuperar ese brillo de felicidad plena en sus ojos, esa pequeña cosa me impulsaría a seguir en esta camino y luchar contra un enemigo enorme: La oscuridad de su corazón.

Por un beso de ella; daría un mundo

Por una sonrisa; un cielo daría

Por una mirada… ¡Yo no se que te diera por una mirada!

**Y bueno asi se acaba por ahora, estoy casi segura que la continuare pero aun no se cuando, el caso es que de verdad queria escribir esto porque siento la necesidad de decir que no todos pasan una feliz navidad, en alguna parte del mundo alguien no tiene regalos, una cena o simplemente la falta de un familiar en estas reuniones navideñas causan una melancolía de pensar que ellos estarán bien, esto va dedicado con todo mi corazón a mi Tía Lidia que la quise demasiado y se que esta en algún lugar mejor y espero que este contenta, digamos que estoy igual que mi mama la navidad en mi impulsa esos sentimientos de melancolía recordando a esas personas que perdí a lo largo de este año, por eso este One shot tiene demasiado de esos sentimientos y aunque estas fechas muchos las esperan por lo regalos, conste que no dije todos dije solo la gran mayoría pero la verdad debemos pensar que estas fechas son para valorar mas a nuestra familia y que diosito no ha permitido estar todos juntos de nuevo una año mas de vida bueno yo principalmente me siento feliz de tener a mi papa otro año mas después de que casi hace tres años le dijeron que no viviría mas de tres meses y diosito me le regalo mas vida a mi Viejo, jajajaja, te quiero demasiado no lo olvides y ustedes chicos espero que pasen muy feliz navidad con toda su familia y paz para sus familiares que ya no están con ustedes, ellos son la luz que nos guía a seguir luchando por esta vida y hacer de ella algo pleno y satisfactorio, muchos besos para mis amigas PlantitaOtaku y Endlesslovestory las quiero mucho chicas espero que sigan escribiendo fantásticamente y a mis amigas de la vida real jajajaja, Alejandra, Andrea, Lizeth y Karla Lupita, muchos besos y abrazos para ellas, nos leemos luego.**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo chicos y chicas.**

**XoXo**

**Krystel01**

**Besos sangrientos y abrazos fríos pero cariñosos a todos…**


End file.
